Nocne jastrzębice
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: I znowu wszystko przez tych angielskich lotników! Helga/Yvette, femslash.


**Od autorki:** _napisane w myśl zasady „Do wszystkiego da się wymyślić femlash". Jeśli komuś zniszczyłam dzieciństwo, nie czuję się winna i nie proszę o wybaczenie :) A dla ciekawych: sprawdźcie, w jakim filmie zadebiutowała aktorka, która grała Yvette, czyli Vicki Michelle._

Kuśtykający herr Flick wkroczył do Cafe Renne, wzbudzając, jak to zwykle bywało, popłoch przy stolikach. Krocząca za nim Helga rozejrzała się po restauracji. Rozmowy umilkły, zapadła cisza, wszyscy starali się być mali i niedostrzegalni. Zgodnie z planem, gestapowiec udał się do baru i zamówił szklankę, którą Renne podał mu, uśmiechem starając się zamaskować nerwowość.

- Jestem pewien, że on coś ukrywa - mówił wcześniej, w tajnej kwaterze Gestapo, Otto - Ale to szczwany lis, mówię ci. Nawet moje bystre, gestapowskim oko tu nie wystarcza. Dlatego potrzeba mi będzie twojej pomocy, Helgo.

- Tak jest! - smukła, wysoka blondynka wyprężyła się jak struna.

- Udamy się tam i ja, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń, zagadam właściciela. Ty w tym czasie cichcem przenikniesz na zaplecze i rozejrzysz się tam swoim kobiecym okiem. Być może zauważysz coś, co inni by przeoczyli.

Patrząc na otoczenie, Helga była pewna, że z tym nie wzbudzaniem podejrzeń średnio wyszło, dlatego póki co stała za Flickiem. Na szczęście już po chwili całe towarzystwo wróciło do rozmów, widząc gestapowca odwróconego do siebie plecami. Renne poświęcał Flickowi całą swoją uwagę, a mała Mimi roznosiła napoje. Widząc, że nikt na nią nie zwraca szczególnej uwagi, Helga stopniowo robiła krok po kroku w stronę wyjścia na zaplecze, aż w końcu udało jej się tam wkraść przez wpół uchylone drzwi. Odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą...

...i zamarła z zaskoczenia, otwierając szeroko oczy. W pomieszczeniu, zastawionym głównie pudłami z butelkami, stała Yvette, jedna z kelnerek w kawiarence. Mając jedną nogę opartą na stoliku, zakładała pończochę. Dostrzegłszy wchodzącą do środka Helgę, przerwała nagle tę czynność, zatrzymując się, tak jak i Niemka.

Wysoka, o burzy kasztanowych, starannie upiętych włosów, Yvette bezdyskusyjnie mogła uchodzić za klasyczną, francuską piękność, a biało-czarny strój kelnerki oraz pończochy podkreślały jej urodę. Towarzysząca jej zwykle pewność siebie na chwilę ustąpiła miejsca zaskoczeniu, co w oczach Helgi sprawiło, iż Francuzka wyglądała nawet bardziej uroczo niż zwykle. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że jej plan wślizgnięcia się na zaplecze ostatecznie spalił na panewce. Ale coś musiała wymyślić, aby wyjaśnić to swoje nagłe wtargnięcie.

- Widziałam... Znaczy, zauważyłam tu coś podejrzanego - Helga chciała, żeby jej głos brzmiał zasadniczo, chociaż czuła, że lekko drży - I muszę to natychmiast sprawdzić.

- Ależ... oczywiście - Yvette poczuła niepokój. W dużej skrzyni na butelki z winem, której wieko miała właśnie czymś przykryć, znajdowali się angielscy lotnicy. Nie miała pojęcia, czy Niemka to spostrzegła, ale nawet jeżeli nie, to należało w jakiś sposób odciągnąć jej uwagę, w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób.

Helga rozglądała się, nie wiedząc za bardzo co zrobić, ani od czego zacząć. Wszystko wyglądało całkiem zwyczajnie. Jej wzrok omiatał całe pomieszczenie, ale zawsze wracał do Yvette, która usadowiła się na sporej, drewnianej skrzynce. Zaraz, czemu ona tak na niej siedziała? Tak, to faktycznie mogło być podejrzane. Jasnowłosa Niemka podeszła bliżej.

- Widzę tutaj coś podejrzanego - powiedziała.

- Doprawdy? - Yvette zrobiła zaskoczoną minę - Och tak, rzeczywiście, rozpiął mi się guzik! - spojrzała niżej, na rozpiętą uprzednio bluzkę, spod której wystawał, okryty ciemną siatką stanika, wydatny biust. Helga automatycznie spojrzała i zarumieniła się. Chociaż sama nie miała się tutaj czego wstydzić, to piersi Yvette były chyba jednak większe od jej. Yvette dostrzegła jej rumieniec. Musiała szybko coś wymyślić, bo inaczej Niemka wpadnie na to, aby zajrzeć do skrzyni.

- Ma pani... piękne usta - powiedziała - To pewnie jakaś droga, niemiecka szminka?

- Nie, francuska - Helga była lekko zakłopotana, pytanie jak i komplement zbiły ją z tropu. Dlaczego ta kobieta, bardzo piękna przecież, mówiła jej takie rzeczy? Czyżby chciała... ją uwieść? Przed przyjazdem do Francji wiele słyszała na temat Francuzek i najczęściej były to opinie podkreślające ich urodę, dbałość o modę oraz namiętność, nie tylko względem mężczyzn.

Prawdę mówiąc, był to jeden z powodów, dla których Helga wstąpiła do wojska. W mundurze czuła się pewna siebie, niezależna (przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia) i silna, nie jak jej słabe i rządzone przez swoich mężów przyjaciółki. Poczuła oddech Yvette. Były niepokojąco blisko siebie. Kelnerka siedziała na skrzyni, patrząc na nią nieco z góry. Helga porzuciła już myśl o skrzyni, zamiast tego poczuła niepokojącą ochotę, aby dokonać tu pewnej rewizji osobistej...

W tej chwili dałaby głowę, że usłyszała psiknięcie. A może jej się tylko wydawało? Nie była pewna i nie miała czasu, aby to sprawdzić, bo w tym samym momencie Yvette zsunęła się ze skrzyni, spadając z niego. Reagując instynktownie, Helga złapała ją. Piersi Yvette przysłoniły jej na chwilę widok, zapewne ratując tym samym angielskich lotników przed wykryciem. Bo to właśnie jeden z nich, nie mogąc wytrzymać kurzu w skrzyni, psiknął donośnie, unosząc przy tym się nieco do góry, wystarczająco, aby jego głowa uderzyła w wieko. To na szczęście nie spadło, ale Yvette straciła równowagę, lądując wprost w ramionach Niemki. Obie były tym tak zaskoczone, że nie wiedziały, co robić. Helga czuła odurzający zapach fiołkowych perfum kelnerki. Opuściła ją lekko, sadzając ponownie na wieku skrzyni i spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy, przysuwając się bliżej, a jej dłoń spoczęła na udzie Yvette.

Francuzka gorączkowo zastanawiała się, co powinna uczynić, ale zachowanie Helgi nie pozostawiało jej pola manewru. Przyciągnęła ją do siebie, a ich usta zbliżały się jak magnes przyciągający kawałek metalu. Dłoń blondynki wślizgnęła się pod czarną sukienkę kelnerki. Wargi już stykały się ze sobą, kiedy nagle...

- Yvette!? - głos stojącego w drzwiach Renne przerwał to nagle - Co robisz w ramionach tej Niemki?

Dwie zaskoczone tym kobiety przerwały nagle pieszczotę, przez chwilę patrząc przerażone i zmieszane, jak uczennice złapane przez nauczyciela na paleniu papierosów za szkołą. Ale Yvette nie straciła zimnej krwi.

- Ty głupi mężczyzno... - zaczęła z oburzeniem w głosie - Czy nie widzisz, że pani Helga była ciekawa naszych słynnych, francuskich kosmetyków i chciała przyjrzeć się kolorowi mojej szminki?

- Tak, tak! - zapewniała gorączkowo Helga.

- A więc po co w takim razie - do głosu Renne dołączył głos stojącego tuż za nim w drzwiach herr Flicka - trzymasz rękę pod sukienką tej Francuzki?

- To dlatego, herr Flick, że zamierzałam skonfiskować jej pas do pończoch! Na użytek służbowy, oczywiście!

- Idziemy - powiedział, dając jej znak ręką. Kiedy wychodziła, mrugnęła zalotnie do Yvette, wiedząc, że będzie musiała tę słodką kelnereczkę przesłuchać gdzieś prywatnie. Renne spojrzał za wychodzącymi i westchnął. A mówią, że Gestapo jest takie przenikliwe i lubi obserwować. Czemu więc ten cały herr Flick nie dał mu po prostu popatrzeć do końca?


End file.
